Without a Heartbeat
by TheGhostWryter
Summary: A short first-person narrative about Danny's POV when the accident that gave him his powers occured. Now complete! First Fanfiction I ever made, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Convincing

Without a Heartbeat

**This is Danny's point of view of the accident with the Fenton Portal that gave him powers. I couldn't think of anything besides this to write so please forgive me if it is sub-par.**** Yes I did use the phrases from the flashback scene in 'Memory Blank' but I wanted it to feel authentic, so please don't flame me too much for that because I don't take credit for those phrases.**** First fan fiction I ever wrote so please ****tell**** me what I can improve on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, though I sure wish I did…**

Chapter One: Convincing

At first I didn't want to show them the portal, after all it was one of parents' inventions and was totally lame. But after seeing my parents work on it for months, plus Sam and Tucker always prodding about it, I caved in and finally took them down to the lab.

"I don't know what's the big deal, guys. It doesn't even work." I said as we were walking down the stairs to the lab.

"What do you mean? It's a portal into the spirit world! What can be cooler than that?" Sam replied.

Sam Mason was one of my two best friends, the other being Tucker Foley. Sam had short black hair and dark violet eyes. She was a Goth and an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian, with apparently was just a really long word for 'vegan'.

"You got to admit, Danny, Sam has got a point. A portal into another dimension does sound pretty interesting." Tucker said, agreeing with Sam.

Tucker, my other best friend, had tan skin and murky green eyes. He was a techno-geek and a meat-eater, which frequently had him and Sam fighting over what was going to be on the pizza they were ordering.

"Fine, whatever." I said with a grunt.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the lab, which was a mess, as usual, but not to the extent that it was in last week. (The walls were covered in ectoplasm! Guess who had to clean that up?) I walked up to the portal and pointed it out to them.

Lying on the floor was a small white hazmat suit that was supposed to be for me, but when my parent's showed it to me earlier that day. All I could do was grimace at the picture of my dad's face stuck on it and threw it on the ground as soon as his parents had left.

I picked up the suit, but as soon as I did Sam shouted, "Smile!" and took my picture.

"Ok, I showed you the portal, can we get out of here now my parents could be back here any minute. Besides, they say it doesn't work anyway." I said as my friend looked at the strange contraption with pure curiosity.

"_I don't know what the big deal is! After all, it's just another stupid invention that doesn't even work…" _I thought to myself.

"Come on, Danny, a ghost zone? Aren't you curious? You got to check it out." Sam said as she walked in front of the portal.

I sighed and thought for a minute, "_It sounds like it doesn't exist, but…what if it did?_"

I smiled and said, "You know what, your right. Who knows what kind of awesome super cool things exist on the other side of that portal!"

I wanted to go in with my regular clothes on, but I remember hearing Mom say how dangerous the portal was and started to put on the white hazmat suit.

As soon as I finished zipping it up and was ready to go in, Sam said "Hang on," and ripped the Jack Fenton sticker off me, "You can't go walking around with that on your chest." She continued, pointing to the ridiculous emblem.

"_True enough._" I thought. I looked and stared into the depths of the portal. Regardless, it did go pretty far in and it was dark and hard to see more than a few feet in.

With my hand lightly touching the side of the wall, I walked into the portal. After I was a few feet in, felt my hand push down on something in the wall, and felt a humongous shock.

It was the most painful thing I had ever experienced.

End of Chapter One.

**Yes, there will be another chapter. I hope you liked it so far! The next chapter will be up by tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting Death

Without a Heartbeat

**Review Response:**

**Sparteen: thank you so much! I'm glad I'm not the only one who's new to writing around here! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Gothicshadowphantom: I know he's African American, I thought about it a lot, and with the opinions of some of my friends I decided I wouldn't call him African American and settle with tan-skinned. I know, it kinda kills me a little too, but I thought it would be better this way. Thanks for the Review hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**This next chapter has no quotes from 'Memory Blank' just to tell everybody****. It's all my writing and I hope I am detailed and accurate enough because sometimes I tend to shirk them off sometimes. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom…..**

Chapter Two: Fighting Death

Pain, seemingly endless pain, coming from every angle which I could possibly imagine.

What might have been only a few minutes or seconds seemed to last an eternity. I couldn't hear anything aside from my own pitiful screams. The electric shocks growing with every moment that passed by, the pain increasing yet even more so. And then, I felt something.

Something along with the painful shocks, an every chilling cold that slowly came upon me. Or at least seemed slow, which could have just been my misconception of time.

"_Am I…Dying?_" I thought to myself, for there was hardly any time to think when the pain grew even more, yet again.

The ice-cold feeling was growing, starting in a small place in my chest. It grew colder and colder more so as it extended into my arms and legs, and yet it grew colder still.

"_Am I really dying? Is this….death?_" It thought to myself yet again, in this endless moment of pain.

"_Why…why did I do this? My family…my friends…What will happen once I'm gone?_" I thought yet again, this time with more sadness.

"_They will all be so sad…I'd had let them down, I wasn't good enough…" _The coldness was now crawling up my neck, and in a few moments I know that I will surely die...

"_If I could get out of this alive… I would be a better son, friend and brother… I would…protect them…instead of staying…in the sidelines like I always do…_" As those last thoughts slipped out of my mind, I realized that if I did try, maybe I could actually get out of here.

"_Then…I wouldn't have to leave them…I could stay…and prevent all the suffering…that my death would cause…to my friends…and family…but…"_

"_So why don't you?_" said a small voice inside my head. My conscience?

So I tried, as vain an attempt as it might seem, to break free from the coldness, from the pain. It seemed as if I was almost out, of all the pain and the cold. I could feel my fingers touch the sides of the portal, and a shrivel of hope took place in my mind.

"_Yes! I'm…almost out! Almost…_" I thought to myself, but just then, the cold took over. My whole body, all seemed like ice, and I knew it was too late.

"_No….I was… so…close..._" With the last bit of energy I had, I stepped out of the portal and fell on the ground.

End of Chapter Two.

**Here it is! Chapter two, I hope you liked it! Please R&R.**

**Next chapter will be up later today or tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3: Not Quite Dead

Without a Heartbeat

**Review Response:**

**HorseLuvr14: I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Donteatacowman: 1.) Yeah I know I accidentally slipped into 3****rd**** person, you should have seen it before I fixed it all, it was terrible. 2.) hehe, it was cuz everything had seemed to slow down for him, as I said in the story, so it's more explainable that he's thinking it as he's dying. 3.) Wee!! I'm giddy with delight! I'm so glad you like it, even though it's just my first try. Hopefully my next fanfics will be better. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Last chapter, I hope you like it! Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, ok?**

Chapter Three: Not Quite Dead

The pain had stopped, but the cold was still there.

"_Am I dead?_" I thought to myself.

I heard a small sound, as if far away from me, people calling my name.

"_Sam and Tucker…"_

If I was dead, would I still hear the voices of the living? I don't know. I was too tired to think.

"_Wait…if I was dead, would I still feel tired?_" I thought, realizing that in fact I was very tired, and now that I think about it enough, I was still breathing, wasn't I?

The voices became closer, and I could finally make out what they were saying.

"Danny! Danny, are you alright?!" Both Sam and Tucker were yelling.

Bending down, Sam checked my fatal signs.

"He's…he's got no heartbeat!" Sam sobbed, she was facing away from Danny, too sad to see her friend.

"How can he have no heartbeat? He's still breathing Sam, that's impossible!" Tucker replied, on the brink of tears himself.

Slowly, I tried to open my eyes, and as I did, was surprised to see that I was still in the lab, still breathing, with my friends sitting beside me, crying.

"Guys…I'm alright…" I whispered to them, slowly getting up from the ground. They stared at me in awe.

I was still so cold, though. Like I had been inside the portal, on the brink of death.

"What's…the matter guys?" I said to them, slightly confused.

"Danny…" They both said, still on the ground, looking at me as if I were the walking dead.

I looked down at them, still confused.

"What?" I said yet again.

"Your…hair, Danny, and your eyes. Actually, almost everything is, well…" Tucker said.

"My hair?" I replied, walking over to the mirror on the wall.

"What are you talking about? Oh. Oh my god…" I stammered as I looked at myself in the mirror.

My raven black hair was now snow white, and my pale blue eyes were now lime green. In fact, almost everything was completely inversed color-wise. Even the jumpsuit I had been wearing, which was white with black accents, was now black with white accents.

And the cold was still there. Still aching inside of me, where my heart should have been.

I checked my pulse, I didn't have one.

"Guys, what happened to me?" I asked, walking over to them. I put my hand on Sam's shoulder.

My hand went right through her, and I fell to the ground.

End of Chapter Three.

End of Without a Heartbeat.

**Yay! Wasn't that great? I'll make something a little more original next time, with my own homemade plot and everything! I hope you liked my first FanFic! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
